<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Johnlock ❤️'s notjustmom! by PatPrecieux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482628">Johnlock ❤️'s notjustmom!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux'>PatPrecieux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John is a Saint, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan request made on the blog. It's a special someone's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Johnlock ❤️'s notjustmom!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts">notjustmom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What do you get the girl who has talent AND friends? Because that's EVERYTHING.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jawwwn- what ARE you doing?", Sherlock whined flopping into John's lap narrowly missing the laptop perched on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! Checking the comments on the blog, YOUR idea if you recall. Ask me, just another ploy to get people to stroke your enormous ego."</p><p> </p><p>"Hardly necessary as my brilliance is self congratulatory. Besides, there are better ways to occupy your time."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? What am I meant to be doing then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Paying attention to me!"</p><p> </p><p>John grunted trying to balance laptop and lap full. "Be that as it may, I am going to reply to these comments and you are going to sit quietly and behave."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so? What makes you think I will comply?"</p><p> </p><p>"The fact that if you don't my next blog entry will be 'The Case of the Smacked Sherlock'."</p><p> </p><p>Cheeks flaming, Sherlock stammered "Well...ah...then...tell me you've found something not boring."</p><p> </p><p>"The usual fan mail, you know. Loved the case, very exciting, amazing as always...etc etc blah blah blah."</p><p> </p><p>"At least they are exhibiting a modicum of of good taste."</p><p> </p><p>John grinned, "That and the majority enthusiastically ship us."</p><p> </p><p>"Ship us? Ship us where? They want cases in foreign countries?"</p><p> </p><p>"No you git! They ship us." He was met with a blank stare. "Ship Us, as in approve of our romantic relationship. RelationSHIP. See- SHIP!"</p><p> </p><p>"I SEE that I am fortunate to to have you to catalogue and explain the mundane to me, John. Again, anything not BORING?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on!" John's forehead crinkled in deep concentration which Sherlock found adorable but would NEVER divulge. "Ah, here's something. A fan wanting ideas for a friend's birthday."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm all abuzz." Sherlock's jaw cracked in a dismissive yawn.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, think of it as a case, a puzzle to solve. Right up our street innit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, go on if you must."</p><p> </p><p>"Seems this fan, great username by the way, a French thingy which should interest you..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, truly the product of a 'remarkable mind' coming up with a fake name."</p><p> </p><p>"Says the infamous 'William Sigerson' and, on a particularly memorable occasion, 'Captain Basil'."</p><p> </p><p>"That was only once", he snorted, "and we both know who's the only REAL Captain here." This last was emphasized by grinding down on John's suddenly interested nether regions.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't try to distract me. As I was saying, this fan wants to honour a notjustmom. Evidently she's an avid collector of our memorabilia."</p><p> </p><p>"We have memorabilia?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tons, and now you'll be spending hours googling yourself. Charming. At any rate, she is quite generous to other writers, gifting stories and even sending presents all the while posting several stories almost every day on AO3."</p><p> </p><p>"Admirable work ethic and I guess you would call it sentiment."</p><p> </p><p>"I would and good on her. Thing is, this friend wants to get her something unique and thought we might offer a suggestion."</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock blinked rapidly, "Apologies, what were you saying?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're already googling aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously. However it appears you are correct about the tons of merchandise. Dear Lord, those Funko dolls are outrageous! No one's head is that big. Well perhaps Mycroft's, but really John!"</p><p> </p><p>"So finding anything?", John snorted around a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing I consider unique. Overly sweet or vaguely disturbing, but not unique."</p><p> </p><p>"I think I have an idea. She has some photos of us but nothing actually personal."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you suggesting Doctor?"</p><p> </p><p>Eyes twinkling, John sent a short text.</p><p> </p><p>"Who..."</p><p> </p><p>"Hudders."</p><p> </p><p>"And you call me slothful! She's right downstairs."</p><p> </p><p>"True, but I have a dead weight holding me down at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>"Woo hoo. Boys!" At seeing them cozy in John's chair she smiled with delight. "Oh aren't you two darling."</p><p> </p><p>"Hardly Hudders, and I didn't summon you."</p><p> </p><p>"Behave remember?" A hidden bum pinch produced a baritone yelp.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you need dears?"</p><p> </p><p>John explained the situation quickly. "So I thought this notjustmom might appreciate a candid snap of us but..."</p><p> </p><p>"Need a photographer do you now? I'm game if you are."</p><p> </p><p>"John, I'm in my robe, you're in that hideous oatmeal jumper and I'm sitting in your lap."</p><p> </p><p>"Got it in one genius. In a word- perfect. Give Hudders your phone and we can finally put that fancy camera to good use."</p><p> </p><p>A brief tutorial and Martha was set. "Let me know when you're ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you'll know, Martha", John smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"I fail to see how this will be an appropriately unique..."</p><p> </p><p>John chose that opportunity taking advantage of Sherlock's open mouth and kissed him with vigor AND tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Martha did indeed know when to take the picture. "How wonderful! She'll love it I'm sure. See here, I'm trying to sharpen my computer skills so I'll take this and print it out for you. Besides", she waggled her eyebrows (and who KNEW she could do that), "from the expression on that one's face, John, you have somewhere else to be and something else to be doing."</p><p> </p><p>DAYS LATER-</p><p> </p><p>Naked and getting heated up, John flipped Sherlock on his back and glanced at the framed photo alongside the bed. "I rather like having this here, adds a certain glow to the room. Not that the Periodic Table doesn't give me a warm and fuzzy feeling."</p><p> </p><p>"Hilarious Watson, but it is a good photo. Hudders was so impressed she went out and bought a similar phone. It was nice of her too thinking to get this extra print for us. It inspires me to concoct erotic fantasies."</p><p> </p><p>"Happy to hear it love, but you DO know she has one in poster size in her flat."</p><p> </p><p>"Poster size? Why haven't I seen it? Where..."</p><p> </p><p>"Above her bed."</p><p> </p><p>"Above her... Why would she..."</p><p> </p><p>"You were the one who brought up erotic fantasies, Sherlock. After all we're not the only ones with a 'toy' drawer in the bedroom."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God. Fuck me! FUCK ME NOW!! I need something to knock that mental picture out of my Mind Palace!"</p><p> </p><p>John didn't need further urging and in short order he was on his knees with Sherlock's legs on his shoulders as he did his very blogger best to accommodate the request. The position put both of their magnificent arses spectacularly on display.</p><p> </p><p>They never decided if a small sound or movement had put them on immediate high alert but suddenly...</p><p> </p><p>"John, did you see that? Was that a camera flash?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit, Sherlock!!"</p><p> </p><p>By then Hudders was merrily making her way down the stairs scampering at a rate that was remarkable for a woman of a certain age with a 'hip'. Fortified by her herbal soother, she was safely ensconced behind a double locked door before two voices rose as one in horrified indignation.</p><p> </p><p>"MRS. HUDSON!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue-</p><p> </p><p>Let it be known that the E rated photo came out in glorious detail. However Hudders was considerate enough NOT to have that one reproduced in poster size and discreetly displayed it in pride of place away from prying eyes and those who might wish to steal it. And while she was sure the candid snap would be a huge hit with the blog fans, she will be keeping it for her own enjoyment.</p><p> </p><p>The landlady, not your housekeeper, amateur photographer sends her best wishes to notjustmom for a very Happy Birthday nonetheless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** 'Captain Basil' is taken from Arthur Conan Doyle's "The Adventure of Black Peter".</p><p>Happy Birthday to the incomparable notjustmom. Hope it brings you as much joy as you bring to others.</p><p>Sorry that Hudders won't be sharing her photo but we can dream can't we. 😉</p><p>If you enjoyed, dear readers, leave me a "snapshot" kudo or comment.<br/>❤️❤️❤️❤️  Pat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>